


No One Even Comes Close

by greypirate



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, aaron struggles, boys got feelings, cause i like to be sad, rebecca is present but more so mentioned, simplier times, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypirate/pseuds/greypirate
Summary: Takes place December the 1st after the conversation on the couch. When Aaron notices subtle things Robert does that affirms his love for Aaron.





	No One Even Comes Close

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so I had this sitting on my laptop and I decided to polish it up and upload it. Hopefully you like it for what's it worth. please a comment if you do. Thanks to Specificity for being my beta <3 much appreciated.

  
\---

No one even comes close, he said. _No one_.

I'm sat here with my pint in hand. Feeling the coolness against my fingers in contrast to the deep-seated burning that's radiating from my heart, thinking about those words over in my head. There's laughter among the group of us sat at the bar, but my mind is miles away. I only tune in when I feel Robert's hand ~~,~~ gently rest on my knee, and I feel that burning hum somewhere deep inside me again. Words aren't said, but I can read it clear as day in those green eyes of his. I nod and smile in reassurance. _I'm alright._  
  
Sometimes it's like this between us, no words necessary, and it knocks me a few pegs when I realize this. In a good way, of course, but surprisingly how natural it is for us, for me.

 

We end up calling it a night, and as we are about to head upstairs, my gaze wanders to Rebecca. She has a wine glass in hand, aimlessly stirring, listening to Chrissie nagging on, but her focus is across the bar to Robert, who is caught up in sharing a word with Victoria before our turn in. I feel the pang of the green monster seeping through, but I try not let it show, let it get the better of me. I pull my gaze away and get up to see Robert waiting for me at the back door.

 

We make our way upstairs, Robert going on about Victoria doing his head in a bit. I love listening to him talk, I'll never admit it out loud, but it calms me. It muffles the thoughts racing through my head long enough to appreciate genuine things between us. “Yeah? Well, she's only in charge of making the food, end of,” I tell him, closing the door behind us.

 

“Well, you should go and tell her that, she's set on making this the talk of the village, just like Chas,” Robert respondes, hands busy pulling off each item of clothing one by one.  
  
“I'll see to my mum, you see about Vic.”

 

There isn't much talking after that, we're both focus on getting into bed. I'm sat on my side of the bed, finished changing into my joggers and t-shirt. The house is quiet with only the sound of pipes running as we're getting settled and ready for the night. We're underneath the duvet and I can feel the dip in the bed, Robert shifting closer behind me. Robert's breath on the back of my neck; his hand on my stomach. I can feel his want, but I receded. My head’s still filled with everything that's happened over the past twenty four hours. When I get like this I just need my space. He doesn't move, and I think he knows what's on my mind. He kisses me on the back of my head and whispers close to my ear, “I love you.”  
  
A beat of silence goes by and I say it with all my being that I know it's true, “Love you too.”

 

His hand remains on my stomach, but relaxes as I feel a distance between us. I close my eyes, trying to stifle the noise in my head and the doubts that follow, but listening to Rob's breathing soothes me to sleep sooner than I expected.

 

*****

We're up early.

“Aaron!” Robert calls from the bathroom.  
  
“You seen my phone about? I have a meeting to get to!”

I dial his number and hear a ringing from the corner of the room, underneath one of my hoodies. My name's across the screen and I notice a picture of us. _When did he change it?_

I cancelthe call. Hesitating, I bite my lip and click through his gallery out of curiosity, I tell myself. There are a few random photos, documents about Home Farm. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize I had held in when the image of a blonde girl smiling confidently is Victoria. I feel like an idiot and exhale trying to relieve some of the tension in me. The more I scroll through, I realizemost of the photos are of me. One or two are of me and him, but most of these I have no recollection of ever posing for, then I notice I'm never focused or I'm looking away. The most recent photo takes me back a bit. It was a few days ago after we'd had sex, I'm fast asleep on me side _._ One arm nestled under my pillow and one of the rare few occasions I'm shirtless. My scars not showing that clear in the photo, I look...normal. One of my better nights when I remember Robert getting a cramp in his leg mid stride and I smiled.  
  
“Any luck?” Robert asks, striding in the room with a towel around his waist.

“I see you've been perving,” I said, as I throw him the phone.

“What?”

“Those photos of me on your phone”

 

“Well, I need something to pass the time at work,” Robert says with a smug smile. I shake my head, unable to respond, I'm toochuffed. He pulls me close to him and kisses me. My stomach flops and my heart beatin' fast as we kiss. I'm not sure if it's the taste of his tongue running against my lips or knowing he gets off on my photos, but it feels good.

 

I don’t know how long we're stood here, feels like forever when my phone starts to buzz, so I pull away to breathe and check my phone. “It's Adam,” I say clearly to myself because Robert is on my neck and I'm trying to focus. _I'm late._

 

“Rob-Robert, I have to go, so do you.” I can feel his want against my thigh. I pull away from his grip on my waist. “Five more minutes...” he says softly. I'm tempted, and he kisses me again. It's moments like this I feel high from hearing the need in his voice, his want for me. _Just me_. “Come on, five more...” he whispers against my lips when my phone rings; I distance myself to collect my wallet and jacket near the door. “Later, yeah?” I say before I head downstairs and out the back door.

 

I sigh, smiling to myself. Outside, the cool air clears my clouded thoughts, and it alleviates the heat that set in my groin.

 

*****

 

It's freezing today, and I'm knackered from fighting this piece of engine that seems to have frozen over night. My phone buzz, and it's a text from Robert. He's just finished up with a client.

  
_**Got the deal! Like always. ;)** _

 

 _  
_ I shake my head and smile at his lordliness.

 

_**Nice** _

 

_**Meet me at the Woolpack for tea.** _

 

I bit my lip thinking about the paper work I have stacked on my desk.

 

_**be there in 10.** _

__

_**Don't be long. ;)** _

 

My hands are starting to burn from the cold. I put my phone in my back pocket and head to the portacabin to take off my vest. Adam's sat behind the desk when I step in.  
  
“Stepping out for a bit.”

 

“Going to see loverboy?” Adam laughs, stretching his arms over his head, pleased with himself. “It's cute. You guys always having lunch together, aaww!”

“N-no, we don't.” It never occurred to me that we do. It's a habit at this point.

“Seriously, though, you guys see each other more than me and Vic,” he says, throwing a ball of paper my way. “And we had a head start!”

“Maybe Vic is just tired of staring at that mug of yours.” I throw back the paper, but he blocks it with his arm. “I know I am.”

“You know you love this handsome face.” He runs his fingers through his hair, giggling like the school girl he is.

“Yeah, sure.” I roll my eyes. “You'll be fine on your own?”  
  
“I just have some calls to make,” he replies, and I head out down to the pub with a different outlook. The closer I get, the faster my heart beats. _I'm being soft._ It's not the first time. If anyone were to ask me I don't think I would ever pictured my life like this. Happy and in love with a man that is waiting for me. _Robert is waiting for me_.

 

I enter through the front door, my eagerness turns into the same of something else...something green when I see Rebecca a few seats away from Robert at the bar. Caught up with exchanging words about one of her clients, but then he stops and looks at me. His eyes get that twinkle, that look that I can't explain, but I know it's for me. I smile, hoping it seems as genuine as I can muster. I walk across, and he hands me a pint, nodding to the table in the corner.

“She's waiting for Lawrence,” he says suddenly. I don’t know if it's shown across my face that I'm that bothered, but I don't respond. The feeling is wearing me thin and I just feel guilty. I hate feeling like this. Like some soft lad who can't seem to keep it together, like the mess that I am. I think I'm getting caught up in my thoughts until Robert touches my hand.

  
“Hey..everything all alright?” _It's warm._

 

“Yeah. Just thinking about those papers I've got to get back to.”

 

“Tell me about it. I have to get to a meeting in Hotten. It's a small client, but he's been trying to run circles, it's annoying really.”

 

I feel my nerves getting the better of me, but Robert is chatting on about how this client trying to use his smarts on him. He's so sure of himself, I know it's not always like this when I remember moments from a couple of weeks ago, when he was in my arms, all weary and folded in on himself. I'm thinking about this as I watch the sparkle in his eyes while he's chatting, and now I'm calmer.

 

We're done, near the pub entrance, and I have to head back. I want to kiss him right here, but instead I playfully hit him on the arm and head out to my car. In the side mirror, I can see Robert stood at his car exchanging words with Rebecca as she says something and they part ways. It's the last thing etched in my brain as I drive off, Robert growing smaller the more distance there is behind me. _It's nothing._

 

I tell myself over and over, as I'm back at the scrapyard, and I can breathe again. I see a message from Robert, and I can't help but smile.  
  
****

**I Love you x**

 

 _**Love you** _ **x**

 

*****

 

It's late when I get back. I stayed trying to finish up the paperwork I've put off since earlier this week. And if I'm honest, partly to clear my mind.

When I open the bedroom door, Robert is sat up against the headboard with his laptop rested in front of him. His hair is loose and covered by the hoodies he's wrapped in. A purple hoodie, one of my own. It's a habit I've noticed now, whenever I'm gone most of the day, I'll come home to see him like this. He's so much more softer than imagine and I smiled to myself.  
  
“All cozy, are we?”

 

“I texted you. Called you twice, and you didn't pick up.” I wait for his witty remark, but he simply closes the laptop and places it on his nightstand, giving me his full attention. “There's a plate on the counter in case you're hungry.” _Like I said, soft._

 

“Erm, yeah, my phone died and I forgot to turn it on when I put it to charge,” I say, pulling off my hoodie and the layers that seem to accumulate the weight of the day drop off my shoulders.

He's on his knees, moving to the end the bed, and I come to him. I rest my hands against his chest, playing with the strings of my hoodie that he’s wearing. The purple against his gold mane and blue-green eyes looks good on him, but if I'm honest, thereisn't much that he can't pull off. Not by my standards at least.

 

“Nothing else?” he says, his eyes searching mine. For answers, I'm guessing. I don't know if he can read minds, but the longer we've been together, the more I start to believe in the mag I read the other day. It's one that Mum sometimes gets about couples being sync and all that, but they're all rubbish aren't they ?

“No, Robert, stop being weird,” I playfully hit him on the arm, looking away from his gaze quickly and pulling away, grabbing a change of clothes, and heading to the bathroom to settle for the night. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn as I feel the tiredness settling in my bones. I return to my lamp light on and Robert on his side with his eyes closed. I know he isn't asleep, never truly is until I'm beside him.

Instead of going around to my side, I stand in front where he lies, pondering for a moment on the events of the day. I'm not sure why I always have this rush when it's night, but I feel the heaviness in my heart when no one else is there and it's just us. Just him. It's Robert here, next to me. Somehow makes me reassured that I feel he's mine. I crawl until I'm on top of him. His eyes flutter open for a second to look at me until I claim his lips.

I pull back the duvet and move back in position, hovering over him. My lips placed on his with charge. I can taste the concern on his lips, words he seized to say. I think we're both thinking too loudly, maybe it's just me, so I bite his lip and pull his hair. I hear his moan. That sends a rush to my groin. I feel his hands etched onto my hips pulling me down with hurried need between his legs. He’s hot, and we're still kissing, hungry and desperate. I'm already hard, and he's grinding against me just right that I have to stop to catch my breath. _Shit._

He's on my neck and pulling on my shirt. I'm burning up. In one motion, I pull off my shirt and we're both peeling off the layers of thin materials between our cocks that's keeping us restricted. I position myself so I'm between his legs. His hands are running along my sides. I hear a sigh escape him when I grind against him and I'm wringing from want. Our kisses are a bit all over the place while my hand searches for lube in his nightstand, hastily popping some in my hand and smearing it on my cock. I push my finger eagerly in him, probing, and I hear his groan when I kiss him.

He's panting between kisses. Eyes closed tightly as I move my second finger inside his ass, rubbing his prostate a few more times until I feel he's ready. “Come on,” he says as eagerly as I am. My mouth's on his as I push my cock inside him, skin to skin. Bare, just how he likes it. I'm moving, fast and hard. There's sweat at my brow. He's flushed. Cheeks warm and flustering red. I can’t tell what’s making my heart feel heavy, but seeing him like this, it feels good more ways that I can describe. His eyes are closed, mouth party open, listening to sweet sounds that's spinning in my head.

 For a moment, I feel a pang of that voice in my head allude from the dark corners of my mind. _Does she know you like I do? Does she get to see you the way I do?_

 Thoughts that I can't make sense of, seeping in through my pores it feels. I bury my head in the crook of his neck, trying to focus pounding him. It doesn’t take much to snap me out of it, his voice bringing me back. “Aaron...” he says, voice breathless. I love him like this.  _Love him. Love him._

Everything about him is intoxicating, it's bringing me closer to the edge. I can feel the thin stroke of metal against my skin drawing me back. I clasp my fingers with his. Feeling hard metal digging into the side of my skin reminding me. What it means. To us. To me. _To him._

“A-Aaron,” he moans loudly. Voice tearing through the silence. He's coming, and I'm right behind him, filling him and breathless.

The night is quiet. Only thing that breaks the silence is our breathing slowing down. I'm still on top of him and I can feel our hearts beating. It's in sync.

“That was…unexpected,” he says after a few minutes.

“Unexpected, should I be offended or…?” I feel his fingers running through my hair.

“Course not, I just meant…where did that come from?” I gently pull out and grab a few tissue from the nightstand and wipe our chests. A few extra for him, and lay back down beside him, feeling my annoyance.

 

“Didn't hear you complaining.”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“Do I need a reason for wanting to get off with my fiancé?” I'm holding my breath, trying to stifle the words are nagging at me to get out. “Not _adventurous_ enough for you?” I say, in a tone that he gets what I meant.

 

“No, Aaron, come on...” He reaches out for me and pulls me into his arms. “Don't be like that...”

 

I don't answer.

 

He sighs. I'm looking at the scar on his chest and feeling the motion of his hand trailing along my arm. 

“...She needed my input on a deal of an old client I dealt with.” His voice is soft, the way it gets when he’s talking to me. “That's all.” _Only me._

 

I feel my nerves get the better of me, and I breathe. I feel stupid, but I've always wanted him for myself even when the cards were stacked against me. His hand nudging my chin up to meet those green eyes, haunting in the dim light.

“When I went to that jeweler in Hotten...” He grabs my hand and entwines his fingers with mine. “I was so nervous, and not in the way you'd think. I was nervous, but never once did I doubt that this is what I wanted.” He moves our clasped hands, places them against his chest.  
  
“Not once...” He's looking at me. His eyes are soft. I feel like I could see into his soul and anyone could tell me otherwise, but it wouldn't be true because this is the Robert that no one sees. “Like I told Vic, I couldn't picture my future without you in it. I meant what I said. You mean everything to me, Aaron.” _Everything._

 

My heart feels like it's about to burst. That burning feeling stirring in parts of me I can't even describe in words fewer than I have to express myself. My throat feels thick, but I gaze into his eyes so he knows it's true and say it right back.

 

“You’re everything to me.”

 

There's a look on his face. He's beaming in the darkness. I don't know what to do with all these emotions, but it feels like it's pouring out of every part of me. My eyes sting, and I feel Robert's thumbs rub against my cheek.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, Robert.” He's beautiful, I think.

 

_He's beautiful, and he's mine. My Robert._

 

That's the last thought that runs across my mind before we mesh our lips and bodies together. Taking whatever is left of the night. Maybe I'm fooling myself , but I'm a believing in this fairy tale. Our fairy tale. Maybe just for the night. Where all my doubts have been burned away by Robert’s hands on my skin, and lips healing my damaged soul, but I'll take it. I'll chase them away because I want to believe it.

 

I'm starting to believe it.

 --  
End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny, I've never the biggest fan of pov fanfics or novels and here I am. I swear, writing anything only takes me like 5 YEARS -___- hopefully you guys like this story. I am also not british so i'm sorry for the wording or if the characters seem a bit ooc, I tried. also sorry if the spacing is weird, I don't know why but it was giving me a lot of work to fix. <3


End file.
